Gradients Story
by Gradient Drama CQ
Summary: Fanfiction Gradients Story By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya The child born of the creator and destroyer lost in the hands of time much adapted to the world to advanced for him and overcome his fears. The stage has been set the path chosen what will you do to save the broken. #ink #error #geno #gradient #undertale #fanfiction #sans #au #Gradients Story
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

Nothing is what I see.

Silence is what I hear.

Numbness is what I feel.

Trapped in this never ending void of white is where I stay, alone and afraid. And yet, I've never been safer.

I'm a glitch you see, an ERroR A BeInG ThAt ShOuLdn'T **EXIST!**

Or at least that's what I've been told. Heck, my own mother thinks I'm a mistake, whilst my father tried to kill me more times than I can count.

I do not blame them though it is their nature to hate me after all. I guess I have to explain, my father is called Error or the destroyer, and he is the one that goes around destroying AUs or alternate universes and as expected where there is **Destruction** there is also **Creation**.

That's where mom comes in, his name is Ink and yes I know but Gray how do to mails have kids, and there is a good answer to that as well, . . . Magic.

Anyways ink is the one that creates the au's in order to keep the balance. They are the opposite of one another, yin and yang, good and evil, wells one destroys another **Protects** and like everyone in this situation, they hate each other and fight whenever they meet.

It was these two that created me.

Half Destroyer.

Half Creator.

I am nothing compared to them, should I chose to protect in the end there's not much my kind can do…

Ten years I've been stuck in this empty void with nothing but my ink, dolls and creators pen, I cannot leave nor can I call for help. . . after all I doubt anyone remembers that I ever existed for who could ever love a glitch.


	2. Chapter 2 The Excape

**Chapter 2 The Escape**

I sit on the floor of the Bata Voids staring into the empty space of white, all knowledge of the outside world has forever been lost two me, excepted for two things. "My name is Gradient and this doll in my hand is Error, my dad and one day he will find me, but why do I know that?…"

I close my eyes as I try to think, a faint memory comes to mine or perhaps just a dream for something this beautiful could never exist is a world of white, a place filled with glittering lights and the face of a man I long to see.

It was his voids I remember most, a song he sang to help me sleep once, if I remember correctly I became ill and he never left my side, for some reason I always wanted to know why he bothered if I'm just another glitch to him.

But it was in this action that gives me some hope of escaping this hell. After all no matter where I hid or tried to run away, he would always find me.

I get up for a split second before collapsing to the floor agile, all feeling in my legs are gone. I stare blankly as the ink that I tipped in my moment of carelessness and watch as the pitch black liquid engulfs the pure white floor.

Tears begin to fall down my face as I try everything in my power to stay sane, I close my eyes as I began to sing the very same lullaby that man used to sing all thoughts years ago.

"Safe and sound we wait in silent with nothing but are ink.

With no one there to harm or hurt us in silence that we think.

Though time means not I'll wait for you to hold you close again.

For now I'm free I'll keep you safe and stare at the stares again…"

A memory comes to me as I stare at my glitches hands. My father holding me close as he cry's into my shoulder, repeating the same words as I glitch into this white abyss.

"I don't know where you'll be but, I promise, I will find you and when I do will stare at the stares again for all long as you wish, I'm so sorry my so-"

I never did get to hear the end of what he was gone say next. I sigh as I pull out my creator's pen to see the worlds I've been dreading for years.

"Low battery, exactly the two worlds I didn't want to see right now."

I close my eyes as a glitches portal opened up in front of me. It was at that moment I know I was finally free.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Child

It was a normal day when I first learned about him, you see my name is Geno or as some might know me as Aftertale sans I am originally from a genocide run so I get kinda triggered from certain comments.

Anyways as I was saying it was like any other day, on this day I was visiting my brother error and his wife? Husband…. Ima says wife ya that sounds right so anyways I was visiting my brother at his house in the anti-void. Now you might be wondering, what's the anti-void, well it's like the void but white.

Though seriously the anti-void is a big white endless space that error resided alone. Now a daze it's much noisier.

You see in the past error used to be known as the destroyer of the AUs but that was before he met ink, sure they fought a lot and tried to kill each other but know they're inseparable.  
Ink and error fell in love and like any love story they got married and had a kid named paper jam, I for one like Paperjam he's a cute kid though I find it weird how he has a crush on my brother who is his uncle and what makes it even weirder I think fresh likes him back.

Shakes head.

that's off topic though, so as I was saying, I was visiting my brother when I found that photo.

I was sitting on the sofa with error when ink asked me to grab an art book from the cupboard for him. So like any kind person I got up and went to the cuboid, but as I was getting the book I knocked over what seemed to be an old photo from.

When I picked it up I knotted that the glass what cracked that must have happened in the fall. On closer inspection, I knottiest it was a pitcher of error holding what I assume was paperjam, But there was something off about it, unlike paperjam, this baby didn't have ink splat he also had a box like blue markings on his grey bones, unlike paper jam. This got me thinking that this must be someone else kid, so as the cross and concerned older brother I decided to ask error about it.

I closed the door of the cupboard and made my way to the sofa pitcher in hand as I spoke errors cheek, Error turns and faces me with a little annoyance.  
"Is there something you need Geno?" he asked me in curiosity.

"I was wondering if you knew who this baby is considering that you are in the pitcher.?"

I handed the photo over to error and sit in wait for any reaction.

Error looks at the photo amused by genos curiosity but the more he stares at it, the more his grin starts to fade. He looks at the photo with dread almost like he regretting something.  
I continue to watch him as he places a hand on the photo over the child's face like he's trying to physically touch the child in the image. Curiosity takes over me as I asked him something I know he didn't want to hear.

"You do know this child right?"

My eyes widen as error starts to cry holding the photo close to his chest. I pull him into a  
comforting hug, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Hey now it's OK, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to"

Error shakes his head.

"on it's not right that you don't know him it's just we've kept this secret for so long…"

"You can tell me anything brother, I'm here for you"

I place a hand on his shoulder and give him an encouraging look. Error wipes the tears from his eyes as he stares at Geno.

"The child in the photo… the reason I know him is that he is mine and inks child."

My eyes widen in disbelief.

"You have another child with ink? Why did you never tell us and why did you need to keep it secret"

Error looks down in sadness.

"The reason we kept it secret is that I killed him…"

I jump up in surprise and scream.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HIM!"

Error cried harder as he shakes.

"i-it wasn't my fault, h-he just started glitching a-and then the next moment he was gone, I tried to find him believe me I did but ink… he didn't believe me I know he's alive out there I just need to find him I j-just DAMMIT"

"error pleases calm down this isn't good for you"

Error hugs Geno.

"Please big brother you have to find him m-maybe he's in the save screen i'll do anything just….  
Bring him home"

"i'll see what I can do…"


	4. Chapter 4 New Biggings

-Genos pov-  
I have been searching everywhere and asking everyone I know if they have seen him, tho it was always the same…  
They I've didn't know who he was or didn't care because he was errors son.

Eventually, i tried to ask reaper to confirm if he was even alive and to my happiness, he said yes, but then he went quiet.

I asked him what was wrong and he told me not to go looking for that child because all he will bring is misfortune and death.

I was horrified but not at the child but at reaper for trying to stop me from looking for my nephew.

We fought and argued for days until he finally gave up and told me where he was but with a condition.

If I bring that child back, then reaper and goth will leave.

It was an almost impossible chose to make but I chose that child over my own family, so reaper took me to where the child lays.

-Gradients pov-  
I flinch as I stare up at Geno with broken grey eyes, he makes a move to come close but I scurry away as much as I can before collapsing again from lack of strength.

After that he chose not to come closer instead he sat down and stared at me.

I eventually build up the courage to speak and as my voice echoed in the white abuse I said.

"who are you?"

-Geno pov-  
I was shocked to see this child, he looked just like error but more pale and thin, it also looks like he hasn't slept in days.

I move closer to pull him into a hug but he ran away almost like I was about to hurt him. I hesitated but sat down to try and make myself look small and less threatening.

It must have worked because moments later he spoke*

"who are you?"

"my name is Geno, I'm your uncle"

"u-uncle g-geno?"

"yh that's right, you're safe now I'm gonna take you home."

I smile at the child in a comforting way as his eyes filled with hope and tears, then out of nowhere he hugs me in an accepting way and it was in that moment I know.

I finally saved someone.


	5. Chapter 5 Time Gap

-Gradients point of view-  
I held onto Geno tightly as he lifts me up with little to no trouble at all proving just how weak I really am, as I fit perfectly in his arms almost the same size as a small child around 7 or 8.

"Wow, you're really light for someone who's meant to be 14… small as well but you might get that from ink?"

I stare at him in confusion as I tilt my head to the side.

"What's a link?"

Geno looks shocked by my question as his eyes widen slightly and his body goes stiff.

"He's your mom…. Don't you remember that?"

I shake my head in denial as I look at him sadly.

"I don't remember most things any more… my parents never taught me stuff, to begin with..."

Geno looks down in sadness as he tightens his hold on me.

"Then I guess… I'll just have to teach you"

"R-really, you would do that for me, but we only just met"

Geno chuckles as he starts walking towards the portal.

"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't offer up my home"

I let a little smile form as I lean into his arms and fall asleep.

-Time Skip-  
I wake on a sofa as I look around slightly afraid of my surroundings when I hear someone coming towards the room so I hide under the sofa.

Geno walks in the room as I can see his feet.

-Genos point of view-  
I walk into the room after tidying up and making grey a bedroom to find he's not on the sofa, I let out a sigh as I start to look around the house for where he might have wandered off to.

"Gradient, where did you go!?"

"Come on out I need to see if your ok, I promise I won't hurt you"

I look towards the sofa and sees a small foot poking out from beneath as I chuckle.

"Found you"

I sneak to the sofa as I grab him by the ankle and pull him out. He starts to struggle to try desperately to get away as I start to tickle his ribs and his protest turns into laughter.

"HAAHHAHA S-STOP ITS T-TO MUCH!"

"I won't let you get away that easily"

I start to cuddle him as he giggles more after we roll around the floor for a while I pick him up and take him to the kitchen where I place a stake in front of him. I watch as he stares at it blankly unsure with what he has to do.

I sit down next to him and pick of the knife and fork showing him how to hold them as I cut up the stake than eats a piece to show him it's safe.

I watch as he goes through a number of stages with his food.  
He looks at it  
He picks it  
He sniffs it  
He licks it  
He takes a bit as his eyes turn to stare and then tears as he starts to cry

Startled I hug him tightly as I rub his back.

"H-hay it's ok you don't have to eat it if it's that bad, I guess my cooking skills aren't the best"

"I-it's j-just too good to be t-true, I am n-not worthy enough from s-something so heavenly as this…"

Blushes slightly at the compliment as I shake my head.

"It's really nothing special honest now eat up you look half starved okay?"

"N-no I can't"

"If not for you then for me? Please grey"  
"O-okay"

I watch as he eats every bite before his body rejects it and pukes its contents back up as he cries.

!

"OMG, n-no don't cry it's not your fault I'll clean it up but first let's get you changed"

I pick him up and take him to the bathroom as I strip him of his clothes and run the bath. After it's full I place grey into the water and start to clean him.

"You know it's strange, in your baby pitcher you were much darker like error, but now your grey almost white"

"After a while, my body started getting more thinner and lighter when I was trapped..."

"O.. I see"

After some awkward bathing, i took him out and dressed him in one of Goths old PJ and tucked him into bed as I turn to leave he grabs hold of my sleeve stopping me as I look back at him.

"P-please don't go… I don't want to be alone..."

I look at him in sadness as I lay next to him in bed and pull him to my chest.

"Who said I was leaving"

He smiles as he snuggles to my chest and closes his eye as he drifts to sleep.

"Heh, he really is like a child"

I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Nightmare

**Chapter 6. The Nightmare**

*We fall asleep on the on the sofa as I snuggle up to Geno, he holds me close to his chest as I start to have a nightmare of my time before the void*

*Tears start to run down my face as I sweat, Geno is woken by the sound and holds me close*

"grey wakes up it's gonna be fine."

*He holds me close as I cry into his chest*

"It was a nightmare wasn't it?"

*I nod as my sobs lessen and I look up at him with puffy red eyes*

"Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

*I look away as I nod hesitantly and begin my story*

"I was dreaming about when I was small  
Well... smaller."

*Geno sits and listens closely*

"Mommy and daddy never got along so they always fought so I was always afraid.."

"Sometimes I would hide under a table or the sofa to protect myself from them"

*Geno hugs me as I hug back and continues*

"One day mommy and daddy went out so I explored their room and found some toys  
They never gave me anything so I was really excited"

Geno lets a small smile appear on his face as he rubs my back comfortably*

"I picked them up and took them to my room I was playing with them for a while until daddy came home..."

*Tears up*

"He saw me with them and hit me... he called me a worthless child and to never go through his stuff again or else he would get rid of his mistake..."

*Looks away*

"After that everything started getting fuzzy daddy looked horrified and started hugging me... "

"it was the first time he ever did that.  
He was crying and kept repeating he was sorry..."

"He started singing to me a lullaby I've always kept close to my heart and when he was done...  
Everything went white and silent"

"It stayed that way for 10 years... "

"I screamed for help until my voice went silent but no one ever came *sigh* that's basically it..."

*Starts to cry*

*Geno holds me tighter as I cry into his shirt*

"It's going to be ok grey, I won't let anyone hurt you"

*We stay like that for hours until I finally fall asleep*


	7. Chapter 7 The Ruination

-Gradient pov-  
I wake up in the worth of genos embrace as he holds me close to his chest, I smile warmly at the love and affection he is showing me until I am reminded of my parents and my smile disappears.

So many thoughts went through my head in that moment.  
Do they still remember?  
Do they even care...  
What would happen if I just showed up?  
Have they moved on…

With each new theory, i come closer and closer to tears as my body shakes like a left in the wind. It is because of this gene starts to stir from his slumber.

"Ur, grey whats wrong?"

He notices I'm crying as he becomes more worried and holds me closer.

"Hay comes on it's gonna be ok, I'm here for you so please tell me what's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything…. What if they don't love me, I don't want to be alone anymore"

I tear up more as he makes me face him and wipe my tears as he stares deeply into my eyes.

"If that is what happens then I will take you away with me, I won't let you be alone anymore"

A light blush brightens my dark bones as I look down and silently nods.

"If I'm with you, I can do anything"

Geno blushes as well as he looks away.

"T-then is s-settled, let's take you home"

He gives me wide smiles that looks as bright as the sun and a feeling I never felt fills my darkened heart and find i can't help but smile too as i hold his hand and we tp to ink and errors house.

-Errors pov-  
I tuck paperjam in bed and kiss his forehead as I smile.

"Goodnight my angel, may you dream of the world far away with gumdrops and rainbows"

"Goodnight daddy"

I watch as paper jam falls swiftly to sleep as I quietly shut the door, I walk to the living room and lay on the sofa.

"Sigh… if only I was stronger.."

Ink walks to an error with a saddened look.

"Ruru you have to stop this… I've forgiven you so please she not coming back"

I shield my eyes with my arm as my face darkens.

"I'm sorry kiki but I can't forget… it's all my fault, if I stop believing that one day she will walk through these doors then it really will be over..."

"Please if not for you then for me, you need to grieve I want the old you back"

Tears roll down my cheeks from under my arm as ink hugs me close, we stay like this for the rest of the night until i'm awakened by the sound of knocking.

"It's the middle of the morning who could that possibly be"

I get up careful not to wake to ink up as I walk to the door and open it to see geno.

"O geno to what do I owe this really early visit brother"

"I believe you lost something I came to return her"

"Huh?"

My eyes go wide in shock as Geno steps aside to reveal a older gradient, i fall to my knees as my hands fly to my mouth, tears flowing down my face like a waterfall at seeing the child i lost so long ago.

"G-geno isn't-that who I t-think it is..."

"Well if you think it's toral then you would be wrong"  
I stare at Geno with a are you serious look as he laughs it off.

"d-daddy?"

That's all the proof error needed before pulling grey into a big hug as he cries into her shoulder, not knowing what else to do gradient hugs back.

"M-my child you're finally home"

"Y-yh i guess I am"

I smile at error with a new hope and happiness in my eyes he's never seen before.

"Im home daddy sorry it took so long hehe"


	8. Chapter 8 Who are you?

Chapter 8 Who are you?

-Ink pov-

I slowly wake up to find myself alone on the sofa as I hear voices from the door, curiosity filled me instantly but the closer i got the more clearly I could here error was crying and so I became more and more worried to the point I ran to the door with red eyes ready to attack if needed, it was at that moment I heard the words I never thought I would ever here again at least not from her…

"I'm home daddy, sorry it took so long hehe"

I was in shock and yet she was right there plain as day, tear well up in my eyes as I speak out in a shaky voice to let them know I'm here.

"G-gray… is t-that you?"

She turned and looked at me with complete confusion and I could see in her eyes just how hard she was trying to remember me until it finally clicked and she threw herself at me yelling in desperation and joy.

"MAMA, ITS REALLY YOU!"

"That's right mama's here now you're gonna be ok my child"

I hold her close to my chest tightly almost like if I let go she would disappear forever. I eventually pull back and look at her the action almost breaking my heart at how weak and pale she looked.

"It's ok mommy, I know it looks bad now but I'm used to it"

She gives me a reassuring smile that results in even more heartbreak from my end, she shouldn't be the one trying to help me and then when I think about it she was always like this.

"It's ok mommy mostly I'm ok so please, don't be sad"

I take a deep breath in and wipe my tears as I smile.

"Your right grey thank you, now let's go get you some food"

She looked unsure about that glancing at Geno before nodding it was then we heard a new voice that shocked most of us only for me to realize it was the only paper jam.

-paper jams pov-

I stretch as I wake up from my slumber and look over at my clock only to realize I overslept.

"Huh that's wired usually but now mommy would have woken me up, wonder what's taking her so long I don't smell breakfast so it's not that"

I get dressed out of my PJs and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and other business. After that I go downstairs only to be meted with the sight of ink hugging a stranger as she and error cry, I was beyond confused by this fact so I call out to the stranger the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Who are you?"

The person looked at me in shock and confusion as I stare into her beautiful golden and ruby eyes reminding me of error.

"I'm gradient daughter of ink and error"

Realization crosses my teachers as I run up and hug her excitedly.

"SO YOU'RE GRADIENT IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU SISSY I'M PAPER JAM"

-Gradients pov-

I start to glitch at this random person hugging me as she yells in my "ear" making my heart rise causing a panic attack as I start to cough and wheeze gasping for breath. Ink and error act immediately and push paper jam away and start healing me as they try to calm me down to which I was very grateful for.

"T-thank you m-mommy and d-daddy"

Ink grabs her paint brush and creates an inhaler for me to use to help with my breathing.

"Here take it this should help"

I nod as I take the inhaler and use it to breathe.

"I feel much better now thank you, mommy"

"That's ok, as you heard this is paper jam he your younger brother"

"H-huh..."

Dread and confusion fill my heart at this the only thoughts going through my mind were

They replaced me

They don't need me know.

Unnecessary

Unwanted

Un loved

Delete

Delete

DELETE

has stopped working please stand by.

Beep 1%

Beep 10%

Beep 25%

Everyone was in a state of panic, unsure of what caused me to crash as I begin to reboot giving me enough time to process the fact I'm now an older sibling.

Beep 75%

Beep 89%

Beep 100%

reboot is complete.

error was first to speak up.

"G-gray are you ok?"

To be honest, it was rather funny to see him concerned about be, I give him a look that said I'm truly sorry as I turn to look at Geno with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry but would it be ok if I lived with Geno"

This time it was ink to speak up.

"WAIT WHAT, grey why would you ask that this is your home"

"Correction this was my home and even then I'm not to sure about that… it's just that you have a new family now and I don't want to get in the way of that, I promise I will visit as much as I can though"

Error looks unsure about this as he looks at Geno for support.

"It might be for the best error after all her past wasn't the best, she just needs some time I promise I'll take care of her like he was my own"

Error looks away as he takes this in and nods.

"Error what are you doing that's our baby girl I won't lose her again"

"Kiki we're not losing her I trust my brother she just needs more time everything's gonna be alright, …. Right geno?"

He nods as i give ink and error a big hug.

"Thank you for understanding"

"Be safe ok"

"Make sure you do everything Geno tells you and don't talk to strangers"

I nod as I kiss their cheeks and return to Geno as I held his hand.

"let's go home, Uncle Geno"

I smile up at him sweetly as he's shocked for a moment then rubs my head.

"Heh ok let's go home kiddo"


	9. Chapter 9 Home at last

-Chapter 9 Home at last-

-Genos point of view-

By the time we made it back home gray was already asleep in my arms as i carry him inside, i smile as i look down at his sleeping form and kiss his forehead once i finish tucking him into bed.

I go downstairs to start making breakfast for when he wakes up then i remember she can't eat solid food, i then decide to make a simple soup for hur and prepare his medicine, it was at that moment i heard his voice from the bedroom.

"Uncle Geno where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen gray"

I watch as gradient joins me in the kitchen and tries to see what i'm making as i chuckle. I lift him up and put him on why shoulders so he can see better.

"Is that better gray?"

"Yes uncle geno thank you"

"Anytime kido"

I plate up the food and bring it to the table as i place geay in his seat and start to eat my food, showing gray how to hold the spoon.

"Wow, its so good geno you're an amazing cook"

I smile at that comment my soul filling with joy as I look at grey full with life and happiness.

I watch as his expression turns into one of worry and uncertainty.

"What's the wrong grey?"

"W-well I w-was wondering..."

"Go on?"

I smile pleasantly at him to continue.

"W-will you b-be my dad?"

My eyes go wide as I'm not sure what to say, as time passes my eyes water a bit and I hug him.

"O-of course I'll love for you to be my son"

Gray cries as she hugs back

"I-i love you, daddy"

"I love you to son, welcome home"


	10. Chapter 10 The Party Part 1

-Chapter 10 house party-

-Gradients POV-

I was sleeping in my bed peacefully dreaming of a strange tree on top of a hill when I was awakened my Geno.

"Son, it's time to wake up I have something to tell you"

I sleepy wake up as I rub my eyes tiredly and yawns.

"What is it..."

"We have been invited to a party"

I look at him surprised as I'm now fully awake.

"Oh wow I didn't know you had friends"

"-_- oh wow thanks for that burn son"

"Pfff sorry dad"

"Just get dressed or do you want them to see your wolf onesie"

I blush and kick him out my room.

"THEN GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY GAH"

"Heh, teenagers"

\- time skip -

We arrive at the party and is greeted by a human or is it a monster I can't tell, she had short brown hair horns a tail and a green and yellow striped jumper with tan trousers and red eyes she was very pale and floating in the air.

"Sup Geno"

"Hello Chisk, this is my son Gradient"

"Hello little grey welcome to my home"

"H-hello.."

"Please make yourself at home"

We walk in and I see more people I don't know.

I watch as Geno runs over to two boys one in a white cloak a black shirt and white shorts and a boy in a sailor uniform splattered in paint, I go over as Geno hugs the one in white.

"My child I've missed you"

"?"

"Geno who is that"

Geno seems surprised as he collects his composure

"Gradient this is your half brother palette and my son got, so I guess he's your cousin and half brother now"

Goth looks surprised by this

"What do you mean mother, I didn't know I had a sister"

"Oh well gradient is error and inks son and I adopted him"

Palette hugs me excitedly with starry eyes as goth just stares at me.

"HELLO NEW BROTHER"

" - "

Chrisk comes out.

"Yo gues were gonna play spin the bottle so everyone get in a circle"

We all get in a curle and i see some more people, one of them looked like chrisk except she had highlights and paint splattered on her face she was also squinting her eyes, next to hur was a girl with red hair a mini skirt and a crop top finally there was a pink fox.

I was sat next to geno and palette as we start the game.

I watch as the bottle spins stopping on random people then paperjam comes in with cat ears and a tail.

"Sorry i'm late"

I watch as he sits next to goth as they talk looking like they were best friends.

The bottle spins and lands on pj, i snickered a little until the bottle lands on me and i blush.

The ink chrisk look a like has a lean face as she starts to talk in a lusty voice.

"Oo what's this, forbidden love the best kind of love~"

Geno is laughing next to me as i glare at him.

Paperjam gets up and walks to me.

"Might as well get this over with"

He leans in and kisses me as my eyes widen, he walks away as i blush, I sigh.

"Well it can't get any worse than this right?"

The bottle spins and lands on me and geno.

"I stand corrected..."


	11. Chapter 11, 15 Minnets in Heaven Part 2

Chapter 11, 15 Minutes in heaven

-Gradients pov-

I stare at the bottle in excitement finally being picked.

"Yay, I was picked daddy did you see ^^."

Geno turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"I can see that but know you have to kiss the guy the bottle lands on next no matter what."

"Ok."

I spin the bottle and we watch patiently as it lands on Geno and the room goes silent.

"It landed on daddy"

Some snickers can be heard as I blush, I look at Geno to see his face has darkened.

"A-are you ok?"

I shuffle back a little and was taken by surprise when Geno pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately.

He pulls back as we pant for breath a string of silver connecting our tongues.

"I don't understand what was that feeling"

"I loved my child"

Geno holds me against his chest as I smile softly.

"Love? I've never had any love before… I think I like it"

-Time skip warning sin up ahead 0/0 if you know me irl don't bring this up XD-

Chisk stands on a table.

"Ok guess lets play 15 minutes in heaven~ I have all your names in a hat and I will draw your names out randomly"

We spin the bottle again and it lands on a bunch of people including;

Chisk x Ink Frisk

Palette x Goth

LPS x Wall

Neko PJ x Alexa

Frisk x Chisk

Until it finally landed on me and Geno.

"It landed on us daddy does this mean we have to go in the cupboard too?"

Geno lets out a long sigh.

"Yes grey get this over with"

I follow him into the small cupboard as chisk locks the door behind us, my back was against the wall as I'm inches away from Geno's chest I could hear his heart beating faster as I start to sweat from our combined body heat.

"Papa it's really hot in here"

I watch as Geno blushes a deep blue and looks away from me.

"Whats wrong, did I do something wrong?"

"N-no it isn't that"

"Then what is it?"

Geno looks down at me with lust in his eyes and slowly starts to move in.

"It's just hard to stay in control like this..."

Are lips are inches from touching as I close the gap taking him by surprise this time, as we pull back I give him a big smile.

"You just wanted another kiss right hehe well I beat you to it"

"Heh you sure did kido"

Geno thinks for a moment then boosts me up on his knee so I'm face to face with him.

"Gray? Do you want to try something more personal, we're not really father and son, after all, i never signed any papers for that~"

"Will it hurt?"

"Only at first, then it will feel much better"

He starts to rub my cheek lovingly as I blush emerald.

"O-ok I t-trust you"

Geno smiles as he starts to lick my neck sending pleasure through my virgin body.

"Ahh w-what is this f-feeling~"

"It's another form of love~"

"Teach me~"

"Gladly"

Geno runs his hands up and down my spine as I moan, I try to copy him by rubbing his ribs I was repaid by a moan and a deep make out session.

Our bodies move together as we start to take each other's clothes off.

"Heh despite what everyone thinks you're definitely a boy, a big one at that~"

I blush harder.

"S-shut up!"

Geno chuckles as he leans down and licks my dick, I moan loudly as he takes me into his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

"Ahhh g-genooooooooo~ 3"

Geno goes faster as he deep throats me rubbing my spine slowly as my body shakes in pleasure until it becomes too much and I cum in his mouth.

I pant heavily as I blush, Geno chuckles at me as he licks cum off his hand.

"W-what is t-that w-white stuff?"

"Oh, this? Let's call it cream for now~"

I nod as Geno turns me over so my ass is facing him.

"What are you doing?"

"This will only hurt for a bit but I promise you'll feel real good after~"

I nod as he aims his big dick at my entrance and slowly pushes in.

I close my eyes tight in pain as small tears enter my eyes, I can hear Geno grunt at how tight I am my body trying to push him out as I get stretched to fit his size.

"J-just relax grey it will get better"

I nod and try to relax my body, after a while I thrust my hips to tell him it's ok to move, he starts thrusting into me slowly at first and gradually building up speed as he pounds into me we moan loudly making me almost certain the others could hear us but I didn't care about them, I wanted everyone to hear the love me and Geno were sharing as I thrust back.

"G-geno you're so good this is amazing~ 3 3"

"You're even better god you're so tight~ 3 3 3"

We carry on for a few more minutes until I cum, my body becomes tighter around Geno's member forcing him to cum heavily as our juices leak's out of me, we moan each other's names loudly as we collapsed on the floor panting.

"I-i love you g-geno 3"

"Heh, I love you to kido 3"

I fall asleep in his arms as Geno holds me close.


	12. Chapter 12 Confession

-Genos POV-

I pick gradient up and get dressed as I walk us out and onto the sofa.

I look over at Chisk and see her giving us a lean face as her eyebrows wiggle, as said at her unamused giving her a frisk face.

"-_-"

Gradient shifts in his sleep as I hug him smiling softly.

-time skip Gradient pov-

I wake up and look into genos eyes lovingly as I give him a surprising kiss on the lips.

"Hello my love"

He smiles at me as he kisses back*

"Morning gray"

I think for a second and get an idea.

"U-ur g-geno?"

"Yes gray?"

"T-truth or dare…"

"Hmm let me think about that, ur dear"

I blush as I stutter.

"W-wi-will you ur um, that is to say..."

"Come on gray I don't bite what is it"

I inhale*

"Will you marry me?"

Geno looked shocked for a moment as his heart fills with butterflies at the thought of starting a new family, he blushes and looks away making me for a moment think that he was declining my offer when he turns back and kisses me.

I kiss back happily and when we pull away he tells me his answer.

"Of course I'll marry you, that is if you will have me"

Tears of joy fall from my eyes as I hug him tightly laughing, he hugs back.

"Well as they say, till death do we part right gray"

I have a slight moment of hesitation before nodding happily.

"I'll always love you Geno hehe"

Geno smiles as he picks me up bride style kissing my forehead as I blush.

"Let's go home, my love"

I smile and nod as we walk home, I can feel my heart filling with love and hope for now i know.

This time

I've finally found a home.


	13. Chapter 13 Pregnancy is a Bitch

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fanfiction/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gradients Story/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By: (me) Shinra Kirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ink lays in the hospital room as error stays by his side in his final moments of life./spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#ink #error #undertale #fanfiction #GradientsStory #Gradient #Geno #PJ #PaperJam #Fresh #Grayno #PaperFresh #Errorink #Deno #Grado #Goth #Reaper #Au #ShinraKirigaya/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c007c0f7925ebca1ac07a27ffe8f598"strong id="docs-internal-guid-f8cb231b-d8b0-33cb-e6c1-002ffdfa926a" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 13 Pregnancy is a Bitch/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Genos POV-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's been a couple months since the party and greys been getting more and moodier but I don't know why?./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GENO!, I'M HUNGARY!."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sigh as I literally just fed him like a minute ago./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Coming dear!."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk into our room to find her with all the pillows and blankets in the house as she lays in a cocoon of blankets on the bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok then..., so what would you like to eat grey?."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want coal pizza with custard fish fingers."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stare at her in blankly like she was joking, only to receive a serious look in return./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sigh and go downstairs to make it when I was done I came back and give her the food and watched as she eats it in delight as I watch in disgust./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Geeeeeeennnnnnnoooooooooo, i'm too hot."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I take the blankets off her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now I'm too cold."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sigh in defeat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5999999999999999; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sorry this took so long next part coming out soon ;)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c007c0f7925ebca1ac07a27ffe8f598"br /br /p 


	14. Chapter 14 A Surprise in the Night

-Gradients POV-

I wake up in the middle of the night in pain as I start screaming, this causes Geno to wake up instantly as he summons gaster blasters with glowing blue eyes appearing like a cat when a cucumber is placed in front of him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WHO HURT YOU!."

I continue to moan in pain as I feel my water break.

"G-Geno i-i think there's s-something wrong with m-me..."

Geno rushes me to the hospital like he was Speedy Gonzalez.

"Geno, it hurts..."

He looks down at me with a worried expression.

"I know honey we're almost there"

Geno breaks through the door and screams at the top of his lungs.

"DOCTOR I NEED HELP!"

A doctor comes running over and takes on look at me placing a hand over my belly before rushing me into the emergency room, leaving Geno to wait outside.

-Genos POV-

I pace around the waiting room with a worried expression. It doesn't help that I can hear Grays screams of pain like someone was gouging his eyes out.

A couple hours later a nurse comes out smiling.

"They're ready for you to see."

I was confused by this for only Gray should be in there. I shake my head of all thoughts and hesitantly enter the room to be met by the love of my life holding a beautiful baby boy bundled up in a blue blanket.

I cry tears of joy as I pull them into a big hug.

"Whats gonna be his name?"

"I think I'll name him dean, Deno for short hehe"

I watch as gradient smiles proudly even through Deno isn't shortened for dean I guess it is cute, I can't help but smile as well.

"Deno Drama CQ, I like it. Welcome to the family kido."


End file.
